Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by Katharma
Summary: SPOILERS: Post Reichenbach.   John se encuentra abatido,  han pasado meses.Su sufrimiento es tal que no desea volver a recuperarse.Simplemente su vida no tiene sentido. Pero nada ha terminado hasta que el único detective consultor del mundo lo diga.
1. Una entrada, cuanto menos, triunfal

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son fruto de la mente del inmortal Sir Arthur Conan Doyle junto a la imaginación y descripción de los guionistas de la BBC a través de la serie Sherlock._

_Cuanto pretendo con este fanfic no es por ánimo de lucro sino sencillamente poder transmitir cómo veo a los personajes más allá de la segunda temporada._

_OJO: Spoilers. Es post Reichenbach y contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si no te gusta, no leas._

_El título en sí del fanfic es una canción de Snow Patrol. Si la escucháis imaginando a nuestros protagonistas la canción veréis como se ajusta a la historia._

**Capítulo 1.- Una entrada, cuanto menos, triunfal. **

Era una mañana inusual en el 221B de Baker Street. El cielo londinense estaba encapotado, los turnos de la guardia real se cumplían a raja tabla, y la prensa sensacionalista no olvidaba a Lady Di. Todo eso era aburrido, predecible e incluso oxidante para un inglés acostumbrado.

Si nos trasladamos al barrio de Marylebone, entre comercios y peatones apresurados, junto al olor del café Speedy´s donde un acre y rancio desayuno puede despertarte el estómago (y no solo por la tamborileante cafetera que jamás debía haber sido lavada) un grito irrumpía en esa pacífica mañana.

La señora Hudson, en el marco de la puerta, temblorosa y con las arrugadas manos sobre el rostro contemplaba la escena escandalizada mientras se decidía anonadada por qué hacer.

Amarrado, castigando el entallado traje negro, la fina piel que amoratada apresada. Bajo las gruesas cuerdas de nylon negro y con varios cortes en los pómulos y labio, un inconsciente Sherlock Holmes con el pelo indomable y enmarañado protagonizaba la escena en medio del salón atado a una butaca de cuero.

Sus casos aunque rara vez son complejos, usualmente conferían cierto peligro. Era un héroe británico con reconocidos enemigos, con fanáticos que cubrían el enverjado que rodeaba la fachada con merchandising respaldando su "Empresa". Era un ser único en su especie, un detective consultor inhumano salvo cuando se trataban sus puntos débiles. Y no eran de dominio público.

John había salido a comprar varios enseres para el baño. Llevaba varias semanas durmiendo en el sofá de Mery. No es que le castigase, simplemente él no se sentía cómodo más allá de las cenas, de los paseos y las charlas. Y no podía seguir usando su champú o Lestrade volvería a bromear sobre su olor a frutas del bosque.

Y sin saber cómo, había comprado un brick de leche y un paquete de parches de nicotina y había ido caminando hasta Regent´s Park.

Ya habían pasado 6 semanas desde que Sherlock se había dejado caer por el piso. Cuando llegó estaba con su portátil ojeando varias webs. Y el día del juicio final aún no había llegado. Su muerte le era demasiado vigente, palpablemente notoria en su vida y le había tomado por una alucinación. Pero cuando pasadas las horas permanecía inmutable, sin decir nada decidió llamar a la Sra. Hudson para verificar que lo que veía era cierto. Sin más ahí estaba. Todo había sido una pantomima, una ilusión racional ofensiva a sus sentimientos, una cuerda que aún le apretaba el cuello en las noches haciéndole despertarse sollozando, lloroso, arañando el aire. Pero ahí estaba, vivo, frío, sin explicación alguna, pretendiendo volver a un punto que ya no tenía retorno.

Se paró en seco en medio de la calle. Había mandado a la mierda a su psicóloga en la segunda reunión. Quería medicarle, hablaba de un progreso en un futuro lejano, le hablaba de curarse. Y él no quería algo así. Disfrutaba de ese sufrimiento, de esa penitencia, de emborracharse y dormirse en el trabajo. Cuando lo tenía. Le concedieron una baja, una extraña baja dada su situación. No le importaban ya esos comentarios sobre su orientación sexual o si había quedado viudo, porque algo en su interior había muerto y ya no sabía reemplazarlo. Las lágrimas le liberaban y aprisionaban, le golpeaban con la verdad en la cara, y cuando lo tuvo frente a él no supo entender, no supo encajar lo que su mente le clamaba. Era demasiado doloroso, insufriblemente confuso.

Su móvil sonó y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era el número de casa y dudando si colgar se extrañó de recibir una llamada así. Generalmente si Sherlock quería algo mandaba un sms a su móvil. Le demandaba sin esperar respuesta, conocedor de que obtendría cuanto quisiese de John.

Exhaló el frío aire que su cuerpo maltrecho contenía y respondió. La voz fina y suave de la Sra. Hudson tronó de forma chirriante y preocupada:

-Oh, dios mío John, llegué y no quise tocarle, no sé qué hacer, no me responde… y bueno... está herido …yo..-dijo con rapidez alterada.

Diez minutos después subía corriendo las tan conocidas escaleras haciendo a un lado la bolsa para encontrarse con la Sra. Hudson con el teléfono aún entre las manos mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar indecisa. Y entonces lo vio. Y solo supo acercarse y analizarlo con la mirada.


	2. Nunca pronuncies su nombre

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son fruto de la mente del inmortal Sir Arthur Conan Doyle junto a la imaginación y descripción de los guionistas de la BBC a través de la serie Sherlock._

_Cuanto pretendo con este fanfic no es por ánimo de lucro sino sencillamente poder transmitir cómo veo a los personajes más allá de la segunda temporada._

_OJO: Spoilers. Es post Reichenbach y contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**Capítulo 2.- Nunca pronuncies su nombre.**

Para su desgracia, tras más de un año había aprendido a observar, a indagar sin actuar. Y tras varios miramientos cogió de su cuarto, aún con todos sus enseres, un frasquito con sales que hizo despertar al joven Holmes.

Las dos pequeñas orbes azules rápidamente empezaron a mirar a los lados, tratando de enfocar aún con cierto temor.

-Señora Hudson, ya me ocupo yo, puede dejarnos- dijo John aséptico mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente al magullado detective.

-Pero querido..no ¿crees que debería ayudarte a llevarlo a la cama? ..y quitarle esas cuerdas…oh pobre mío…

- ¡ Señora Hudson…por favor!

La habitación quedó en silencio secundada por las pisadas bajando los escalones de la paciente casera que mascullaba para sí en qué momento les había alquilado la habitación a esos jóvenes.

Y en ese momento se inclinó y le miró a la cara. Hacían casi cinco meses de esa caída libre en que su mundo había decidido volverse del revés. Harry decía que su calidez había muerto para ser el recuerdo vivo de la criatura de aspecto humano que el detective pretendió ser. Soltando lindeces por su boca, demasiado aséptico, esforzándose por cubrirse de un frío glacial. Y ahí estaba él, magullado como la última vez que recorrió con sus ojos cada palmo de su rostro.

-John.. ¿puedes.. puedes desatarme? No me siento cómodo así.

Y aquello era el colmo. Tenía demasiado claro qué sucedía. Era algo para lo que se había preparado desde que su corazón se salto un latido por los celos. En ese mismo salón. Acompañados por esa estúpida arpía. Esa mujer. No. La mujer.

- Creo que por fin alguien te ha puesto en tu sitio. Quizás conmigo no te sientas cómodo así pero tengo casi seguro que no usó la fuerza para sentarte en la butaca y usar su cuerda negra habitual por tu cuerpo. Llevas tu traje negro favorito. Sabes que te sienta como un guante. ¿Intentabas seducirla.. o era un juego al que jugabais ambos? No me contestes, no quiero saberlo.

-¡John!- dijo un Sherlock furioso con los labios humedecidos por la saliva..- No es momento para un berrinche… desátame y luego te contaré que sucedió.

Y la ira le pudo, noqueando al maltrecho detective. Caído en el suelo, aún atado a la butaca se encontró con el sabor de su sangre en la boca.

Para cuando Sherlock quiso volver a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en pie. A decir verdad no, pero la silla había recuperado su posición anterior. John se mesaba los cabellos, que necesitaban un corte urgente. Estaba más sereno pero aún permanecía aturdido.

- John..n..- carraspeó la garganta mientras a su cabeza acudía la imagen de una bañera caliente que despejase sus sentidos- llegó un sms. Y sonó el timbre. Cuando quise darme cuenta ella estaba aquí..

-Oh por Dios,¿ no pretenderás mentirme?-dijo el militar casi fuera de sus casillas- Sabes que eres sencillamente incapaz. Si ella iba a venir lo sabrías, es más, ¿Por qué no cambias el tono quejumbroso de gemiditos sexuales de tu móvil? La señora Hudson se ha quejado de que hasta a media noche se despierta sobresaltada.

Y era un farol pero Sherlock bajó la cabeza infantilmente, y él no se lo permitió. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle mientras el contacto con esa fina y suave piel le contrariaba momentáneamente alejándole por unos segundos de su hilo de pensamientos.

-Yo.. íbamos a hablar, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella ..ella se adelantó a ofrecerse. .. –Su voz caracterizada por ser estridente y aguda se mostraba ahora temblorosa y ronca. Entre gimoteos Sherlock balbuceaba. No le había dado tan fuerte como para que su respuesta fuese tal.

Watson abrió la camisa con decisión sin pararse a pensar, el médico que llevaba en él reaccionó con la mayor premura y analizo palpando su piel desnuda hasta encontrar un aguijonazo junto a la clavícula. Le habían drogado, y sabía cual víbora lo había hecho.

-Siempre consigue adivinar que me sucede… creo que tiene cámaras en casa o algo- dijo tragando la saliva con sabor férreo en su boca.- Pero esta vez se comportó de forma distinta. Dijo que me había ablandado. ¿Yo, ablandado..?. No entiende por qué he vuelto aquí. Nadie piensa. ¿Por qué no queréis pensar John? Sois mentes débiles, y yo tengo que explicarlo todo. Es agotador.

John cerró los ojos y sonrió asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

-Eres demasiado…


	3. Confesiones fragmentadas

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son fruto de la mente del inmortal Sir Arthur Conan Doyle junto a la imaginación y descripción de los guionistas de la BBC a través de la serie Sherlock._

_Cuanto pretendo con este fanfic no es por ánimo de lucro sino sencillamente poder transmitir cómo veo a los personajes más allá de la segunda temporada._

_OJO: Spoilers. Es post Reichenbach y contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**Capítulo 3.- Confesiones fragmentadas.**

Y el silencio se hizo con la sala. Ambos se miraban y John tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Estaba tan cerca de él que un atisbo de sus exhalaciones se convertían en su propio aliento. Se sustentaba de una parte de Sherlock. O de gran parte de él.

Una cosa eran las habladurías, las envidias, los rumores, las miradas inquisitivas, los dedos acusadores, las notitas burlonas; pero era arena de otro costal cuando Mery le obligó a escuchar.

Así lo dijo ella, que tenía que abrir los ojos de una vez, que tenía que escucharse a sí mismo, y que ella, devotamente le amaría pues no sabía ya hacer otra cosa, y que no era tan ingenua como para esperar que él se entregase por completo. Las migajas estaban bien con ella. Verdaderamente Mery era única.

Quedaban atrás los sueños y las promesas, todo se había tornado cómodo, apacible, como dos ancianos que compartían sus vidas a través del cariño y la rutina. ¿Dónde quedaba esa emoción que le recorría hasta los dedos de los pies? Su chute de adrenalina necesario para dormir más que esas cinco horas que habituaba a pernoctar en el sofá de dos plazas del piso de Mery. No, todo aquello había pasado y bien lejos. Ahora se encontraba a sí mismo solo y sin rumbo llevando una vida que le parecía lejana y meramente vacía.

-John….John..

Alzó el rostro azorado para encontrarse con un Sherlock que sostenía su rostro obligándole a mirarle. Anonadado le contemplaba sin entender, extrañado por la frialdad de sus manos en sus mejillas y aún más por semejante gesto. Entonces abrió los ojos asustado dejando escapar un pequeño quejido y cogió sus manos. Estaba desatado y las muñecas mostraban marcas, heridas provocadas no por la atadura en sí sino por la premura en deshacerlas.

Tenía ante él un Sherlock magullado, dolorido y expectante. Le estaba leyendo y aunque lo detestaba, le veía más humano que nunca. En ese momento recordó la caída y quiso volver el tiempo atrás, que justo entonces, en esa acera transitada él hubiese abierto los ojos y le hubiese mirado con esa fuerza más allá de la sangre y el dolor.

Se incorporó liberándose de sus emociones, de la necesidad de apresar algo, intentando pararse el pulso, enfriarse. Caminó dando grandes zancadas y volvió con su botiquín tomando con dureza sus manos y empezando a curarle las heridas.

-Se supone que soy tu amigo, ¿qué necesidad tenías de hablar con… ella? ¿Acaso corriste tras la pantomima que montaste a sus brazos? Claro, y cuando se aburrió de ti volviste a tu vida habitual. O quizás te aburriste tú. Eso encaja más contigo. Usas cuanto tienes a tu alcance. Solo somos tus marionetas simples y predecibles, mientras bailamos a tu alrededor.

-Basta de inconexas metáforas. Esto no tiene que ver con Irene. ¡Esto tiene que ver contigo!- la cara del detective era un poema. Tenía una mueca endurecida en los labios y sus ojos, fríos habitualmente, parecían ascuas ardientes. No tenía sentido alguno. Él nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, si es que tenía, pero ahí estaba, diciendo cosas arbitrariamente.

-No sé qué droga te ha suministrado la.. Señorita Adler, pero no lo uses a tu favor. ¡No moriste por mi, no te tiraste en caída libre ante mis ojos por mí, y mucho menos la hablas, la necesitas por mi!- gritó azorado con el rostro enrojecido contrastando con los claros cabellos.

Estaba llorando como no lo había hecho desde que notó su ausencia al morir, como hizo al desplomarse ante su tumba cuando no pudo más que afrontar que lo que más amaba en este mundo se lo habían arrancado de las mismas entrañas. Era un dolor que le atacaba célula a célula comiéndose su humanidad y sueños. Le inundaba de un frío que se atascaba tras sus ojos, agolpándose con dureza, punzando sus sentidos. Se estaba consumiendo en un algo que no sabía clasificar ni etiquetar y que ahora veía básico.

Le amaba como solo le sería posible hacer una vez en la vida y tras nacer, pues no sabía qué había hecho antes de cruzarse sus vidas, en el 221B junto al único detective consultor en el mundo ; sentía que había intentado catalogar algo primario, algo que hubiese reconocido en cualquier parte, al igual que todos señalaron y apuntaron. No era homosexual, simplemente había encontrado quien sería por siempre su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. La mitad que le había sido arrebatada antes de ser concebido físicamente.


	4. Desnúdame las verdades

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes son fruto de la mente del inmortal Sir Arthur Conan Doyle junto a la imaginación y descripción de los guionistas de la BBC a través de la serie Sherlock._

_Cuanto pretendo con este fanfic no es por ánimo de lucro sino sencillamente poder transmitir cómo veo a los personajes más allá de la segunda temporada._

_OJO: Spoilers. Es post Reichenbach y contiene relaciones homosexuales. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**Capítulo 4- Desnúdame las verdades**

Y volvió a la realidad donde Sherlock le miraba agarrotado sentado en la butaca ocultando el rostro entre la maraña de pelo y sus amplias manos.

-Mira mi móvil, John.

-¿q..qué?

-¡Hazlo!

John se levantó como si de un resorte se tratase caminando hacia el amplio abrigo de Holmes. Palpó la tela hasta sacar, del mismo bolsillo del cual muchas otras veces lo había tomado, la blackberry del detective.

Volviendo a su posición tendió el móvil a Sherlock que se mantenía en la mismo sitio.

-Mira la bandeja de mensajes no enviados…la de borradores.

Y Watson se encontró ante un número abrumador de mensajes sin enviar, sencillamente catalogados bajo una carpeta de borradores, pero que eran mucho más. Muchos se repetían. Un sencillo "No estoy muerto" que le recordó tremendamente a Irene y a su falsa desaparición.

- ¿Para quién son?-dijo releyendo uno a uno hasta que se paró en seco a releer. "No puedo dormir si no estás cerca de mi". Eso no tenía una explicación posible. Le era inconcebible un Sherlock diciendo tales cosas.

-¿Por qué te obstinas en no ver? ¿Acaso esperas que tenga un trasfondo? ¿Algo más allá?-Sherlock demasiado aturdido con el pulso alterado y las manos temblorosas se incorporó arrojando la butaca a un lado.- ¡Es por ti, para ti !. ¡Porque siempre has sido tú con tus maneras de mirar, con tu forma de expresarte, de rodearme y atraparme. De seguirme con tus ojos lastimeros y penitentes riendo mis gracias, alabando mis proezas, enamorándome frente a la imposibilidad de lo que implica.!

Watson perplejo miraba el mueble tendido en el suelo. Caído en combate. Sin siquiera atreverse a alzar la mirada.

-¿Acaso creías que no percibí como me mirabas? Por dios, John, lo tienes escrito en la cara, no hace falta ser …YO…para descubrirlo. Molly, Lestrade, Anderson, Donovan, Adler,…Mycroft..¡Hasta tus exnovias!..la lista es generosa.

El detective lejos de ser irónico llegaba a la mordacidad y la crueldad.

John estaba en su límite. Estaba contra la pared y Sherlock seguía enfocándole con un enorme flexo de luz blanca que le cegaba y acongojaba. Esto era demasiado para cualquiera. No es que fuese homófobo, era tan solo que en toda su vida nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún hombre y ahora que poco a poco se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, no veía posible que ese ser perfecto, tan lejano de ser humano aún siéndolo, pudiese yacer en sus brazos.

Aturdido negó con la cabeza y se incorporó. Fue a la cocina y entre varias bolsas de restos humanos sin clasificar con diferentes hedores particulares halló una botella de whisky escondida en el frutero.

Tomó un vaso del congelador que guardaba frío, y se sirvió dos dedos con apremio. Tras vaciar la copa repitió el proceso poco convencido.

Holmes tomó otro vaso y lo puso junto al de él.

John ya por la tercera copa dejó la botella en la mesa separándose y apoyándose en la encimera.

-¿Te mofas de mi? Ni bebes, ni amas, ni…sientes. Solo te motivan tus casos o un intelecto superior a la media donde solo entran Adler y…Moriarty.- Sintió un escalofrío al decir su nombre tapándose los ojos con la mano tosca.

El exmilitar sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban y simplemente huyó herido del campo de batalla. Dejando a Sherlock ya entrada en la noche confeso y dolido agarrando la botella y el vaso y caminando aquejumbrado hacia su violin.


End file.
